


Third Times a Charm

by haveyouseenmyuser



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: If Harry and Louis were made to kiss each other for promo for a TV show, M/M, This is very very short, a tiny thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyouseenmyuser/pseuds/haveyouseenmyuser
Summary: “Hey, are you coming to physically check that I’ve brushed my teeth, pre- kiss, because honestly, the fourteen verbal reminders and the spontaneous gift of toothpaste and a toothbrush kind of hammered that one home-”-Or - What would happen if Harry and Louis were made to kiss eachother for promo.





	

…

“Hey”

Louis glances into the mirror, grinning when he catches Harry's eye, and goes back to rinsing his hands.

“Hey, are you coming to physically check that I’ve brushed my teeth, pre- kiss, because honestly, the fourteen verbal reminders and the spontaneous gift of toothpaste and a toothbrush kind of hammered that one home-”

Louis looks up again, and there’s something different in Harry's eyes, and he looks… 

They’re due on set in five minutes, and Louis turns, opening his mouth to say this, when Harry takes several steps forward, and presses his back against the sink, cupping his face and kissing him softly.

Once, twice, and then three times, and when Louis manages to regain some kind of control, and reaches up to rest his hands on Harry's arms, Harry breaks the kiss, moving away from him a few inches.

Louis waits, speechless, because Harry is in complete control of this moment, for all of the nervous fear in his eyes. Harry rubs the pad of his thumb over Louis' bottom lip, after a teetering half second.

“I just… sorry. I just didn’t want our  _first_ kiss to be on camera, you know?”

Louis nods, confused, blinded to everything except the warmth in Harry's eyes.

“Uh, right - wait, our  _first_ kiss?”

First implies second, and Harry tilts his head slightly, waiting for Louis to catch up. He smiles, and Louis nearly kisses him again, in the way that the sun will almost rise, but not yet.

“I guess, my hand has been forced, slightly. Timings, huh? Finding the right moment has… has never been a strength of mine.”

Louis becomes aware that he is still being held by Harry, is still  _holding_ Harry, and timings.  _Timings._

Fuck them. _  
_

“I think- I think I’m glad you chose then.”

Harry smiles quietly at him, and then wrinkles his nose.

“Think you can come and act out kissing me really awkwardly?”

Louis nods, feeling indescribably light.

“Yeah - I think the camera might help. An awkward second time kiss. No problem. We’ve got this.”

Harry reaches for his hand, and squeezes once, before stepping away.

“Well, if your technique is completely off, we can always practice some more later?”

Louis nods again, because that sounds indescribably wonderful.

“Yeah, I’d like that. I’d really like that.”

Harry giggles at him, and Louis thinks that maybe third times might be the best yet.

…

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously just have this and move on so I can write what i'm supposed to be writing.


End file.
